


The Witch and her Runaway Wardrobe

by calx86



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Fantasy, Gen, Living Clothes, Living Clothing, Magic, Public Nudity, Science Fiction, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calx86/pseuds/calx86
Summary: An aspiring witch manages to concoct an animation potion but accidentally spills it on her clothes, causing her to be magically stripped in public.





	The Witch and her Runaway Wardrobe

It was finally summer and April couldn't wait to get home. She had just finished her freshman year of college and was packing up her dorm to leave in a couple of days. She did, however, secretly practice witchcraft with a coven close to her campus. Being that she was new, her first lesson was to study potions. She had the choice to choose any potion she desired just as long as the potion she created worked as intended. She skimmed through the book to find one that was both fun yet useful. Her roommate was gone to a summer party so if anything went wrong she should be able to set things straight by the time she gets back.

"Let's see, summoning potions, love potions, animation potion... Hmmmm", she thought to herself. Interested in the animation potion she read on:

If the below animation potion is executed correctly, the caster will be able to bring life to any inanimate object he/she chooses. The object will be at the complete command of the witch as long as the object was brought to life intentionally.

"Hmmm, this one sounds fun. I could bring anything to life that I want. My bag could pack themselves. Who knows, maybe even play a practical joke or two", she thought to herself.

She followed the recipe to every detail and tapped the potion bottle with her wand. After a couple of hours of mixing and chanting it was finally ready and she was giddy to try it out.

"Hmmm, the floor needs a good sweeping." She smiled and found a broom in the closet. She rubbed the potion onto the broom handle and dropped it.

Looking at the broom she pointed and said: "Sweep this filthy floor".

The broom stood itself up and startled her as it began to sweep.

"Oh fuck yes, this is awesome!!" She exclaimed as she thought about other items she could try.

"Hmmm, I wonder..." she looked around and found her black dancing shoes in her closet. She grabbed the shoes and put a drop of potion on each.

"Dance for me", she said with a grin. The shoes complied and began doing a tap dance in front of her. She watched in awe as the shoes put on a show for her.

"Can you do any other dances?" As she asked, the shoes began to do a river dance.

"I did it!! I can't wait to show the girls tomorrow." She said to herself. Satisfied with her achievement she sat the potion on her dresser and commanded the shoes and the broom to lay motionless and they complied.

She laid down in her bed and went to sleep.

Later on, around 2 am her now drunken roommate enters the room. She bumps the dresser on the way to her bed, turning over the animation potion in the process. Sound asleep April does not notice as the potion pours down her halfway open dresser coming in contact with most of the clothing within.

...

April's alarm goes off at 9 am and she rises up in a daze. Not having her morning coffee she drags by the dresser and does not notice the empty potion bottle on top. She grabs her black, strapless bra, and some black, silk panties from the top drawer and sets them in the bathroom and proceeds to strip down to take a shower. After 15 minutes has passed she steps out of the shower and her panties and bra are missing.

"What the... I know I brought them in here", she muttered to herself. She walked back in her room and finally noticed the empty potion bottle next to her now floating panties and bra.

"Shit", she whispered. She walked toward them, but they backed away as she got close.

"I command you to sit still", she whispers toward her rebellious underwear but they continue to back away from her.

"Damn it, I guess if I don't command them the second I give them life they pretty much do what they want to", she thought.

She lunges toward her panties and lands on the bed as they dodge her quickly.

"April be quiet, my head is pounding and I'm trying to sleep," said her hungover roommate.

"Fine", she states as she goes back to the dresser. Not knowing her entire dresser was effected she opens her drawer and chooses a red lace bra and red silk panties instead. She puts them on and nothing seems amiss. She grabs some skinny jeans and a black tee-shirt with a skull on it. She puts them on and continues getting ready in the bathroom. As she finished putting her lipstick on, she could swear that her ass was pinched. She spun around and saw nothing and shrugged it off. She grabbed her sandals out of her bottom drawer and walked toward the door.

"You better not get me in trouble," she said pointing at the bra and panties still floating above her bed. They float toward the open window.

"Fuck it", she said to herself as she walked out the door.

She left the dorm and brought a list with her of items with her to go back to the store, knowing that she now will have to remake the potion before tonight. As soon as she entered her college courtyard, she felt her jeans unbutton.

"Damn, you're kidding right?" She said as she tried to inconspicuously button them back to avoid public embarrassment. She buttons them back and keeps on walking. Next, she feels the right cup of her bra squeeze her breast and she stopped right in her tracks.

"No, no no no not you too. Stop it right now", she whispered. She picked up her pace toward her car when her shirt began to tickle her sides. She doubled over letting out a squeal as she tried not to laugh. People were already staring at her.

"Stop it now", she whispered again. The shirt relented but then her panties began tracing her clit causing her to stumble in surprise and fall face forward. Her sandals slip off.

"Hey!!" She exclaims as she flips over. Her pants them force themselves off and her shirt balloons like a windsock. She squeezes her arms together, trying desperately to keep her shirt on and her panties start tickling her clit making her jump. When she jumped the shirt flew off leaving her in her bra and panties.

The crowd looked on in stunned silence at the display. The pants and shirt filled out and began to run. She took off after them but felt her bra unsnap.

"NO STOP!!" She yelled as she grabbed her bra. Her sandals snuck up and tripped her, making her fall again allowing her bra to escape, displaying her D size tits for the world to see. She heard a boy wolf whistle behind her, to which she flipped him off. While distracted her panties sailed to her feet and tickled them until she dances letting them free. All her clothes filled out and made an outfit, then took off running in the other direction.

Embarrassed she ran back to her dorm, while every boy on campus took pictures with his phone.


End file.
